Hand-Off
The Hand-Off is a Super Sentai tradition that started with the finale of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger during the sponsor spot after the end credits. At the end of each series finale, the current Red Ranger meets the Red Ranger of the next series as a type of passing the torch ceremony. It only last a few seconds and rarely contains any words. List of Hand-Offs Dekaranger - Magiranger (Episode. 50: Forever Dekaranger) meets MagiRed.]] MagiRed appears before DekaRed, by a stark black background through a spark of fire. Both Rangers give each other a high five, and turn their attention toward the viewers. Magiranger - Boukenger (Final Stage: Return to Legends) .]] MagiRed (outside) calls Bouken Red (black background) through his MagiPhone. Through a split-screen effect, Bouken Red turns his attention toward the viewers, posing. This is, so far, the only Hand-Off where the two Reds do not physically meet one another, with MagiRed instead making phone contact with Bouken Red (Satoru Akashi) from a different location. This is also the only Hand-Off between two Reds who did not meet up in a subsequent team-up focused exclusively on their teams' meeting (ie. not counting the Legend War, where they did not interact with each other anyway). Boukenger - Gekiranger (Last Task: The Endless Adventure Spirits) .]] Bouken Red and GekiRed walk through a fog and give each other a high five. Bouken Red walks off to the fog where GekiRed walked through, and the viewers' attention turns toward GekiRed. GekiRanger - Go-Onger (Lesson 49: Zun-Zun! The Beast-Fist, for All Time...) .]] GekiRed runs to Go-On Red, waving at him, and gives him a high five. Like a car, Go-On Red dashes off while GekiRed waves at him again. Go-Onger - Shinkenger (GP Final: Road of Justice) .]] Go-On Red and Shinken Red draw their swords (Road Saber and Rekka Daizantou) and their swords clash, producing a cloud of red smoke. Go-On Red wishes Shinken Red luck, and both Rangers turn their attention toward the viewers. This is the only hand-off thus far where both Reds are not in the "black room" and are interacting in the real world. (In the Magiranger/Boukenger hand-off, only MagiRed was in the real world) Shinkenger - Goseiger (Closing Act: The Samurai Squadron is Eternal) .]] Shinken Red puts his Shinkenmaru away when Gosei Red appears within the mirrored hilt walking towards him. Gosei Red pats Shinken Red on the shoulder and runs off while Shinken Red looks on. Goseiger - Gokaiger (Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty) .]] Gosei Red walks to Gokai Red, who slowly lands using a swinging rope, and nods that he makes a good landing. Before walking off, Gosei Red gives Gokai Red a high five, and we, the viewers, turn our attention to Gokai Red while Gosei Red waves from behind. Gokaiger - Go-Busters (Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates) .]] Red Buster rides up to Gokai Red on his motorcycle. After getting off, Gokai Red throws a punch which Red Buster stops, (The punch being the continuing responsibility). Gokai Red leaves shortly after. Red Buster quickly turns in the direction Gokai Red is headed towards and bows out of respect. This is the first Hand-Off to involve another character, as Red Buster's motorcycle is Cheeda Nick. However, this is minor, as Nick does nothing more than be a normal motorcycle. Go-Busters - Kyoryuger (Final Mission: Eternal Bonds) .]] Red Buster appears to walk towards the camera until suddenly Kyoryu Red attacks him from behind. They get into a short scuffle until Red Buster catches a punch (similar to his interaction to Gokai Red) stopping the fight. Kyoryu Red faces the camera and punches towards it while Red Buster leans on top of his shoulder. Kyoryuger - ToQger (Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger) .]] ToQ 1gou appears in front of Kyoryu Red wearing a pink costume, causing confusion until ToQ 1gou Transfer Changes into his normal red costume. The two then do a high-five before ToQ 1gou runs towards the camera as Kyoryu Red waves goodbye (to ToQ 1gou and, by extension, the viewers). First one to advertise McDonalds and the first one where the announcer is a man. ToQger - Ninninger (Final Station: The Shining Ones) ToQ 1gou stretches as if he's tired when a puff of smoke appears and AkaNinger appears. He tries to attack, but ToQ 1gou sees it and slaps his fist gently while walking off. *This marks the 10th anniversary of the Hand-Off tradition since its start in 2005. ]] Notes *The Hand-Off tends to include something that ends up personifying the next team within it. **''Magiranger: The team using magic as their power source. **Boukenger: The team using their cell phone-like transformation devices. **Gekiranger: The team being Animal-themed. **Go-Onger: The team being Racing Car-themed. **Shinkenger: The swordsmanship of the team. **Goseiger: The supernatural aspect of the team being angels. **Gokaiger: The team being space pirates. **Go-Busters: The team utilizing their animal-like robotic partners. **Kyoryuger: The team being wild. **ToQger: The team having color-changing Transfer Changes. **Ninninger'': The team being ninjas. External links *'Super Sentai Red Rangers Passing the Torch Promo' on Henshin Grid Category:Sentai